


Psych! It’s Magnus

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [1]
Category: Psych, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane-Psychic Detective, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pre-Slash, Series, Slash, ace!raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: BasicallyPsych, only with the Shadowhunters cast and mixed with whatever my mind decides to run away with.Magnus has an eidetic memory; he can pick out the most subtle  things and follow them to the right answer. He uses it to solve cases, help the police, and generally wreak havoc.Not only does it annoy and embarrass his dad, It gives him a chance to annoy/shamelessly flirt with the gorgeous, though really uptight, head detective, Alexander Lightwood.So, you know, Win, win.Just FYI, this is more Set up for the series...(No Cases yet, just meeting our cast, I really love it though)Shadowhunters To Psych Characters Conversion:Magnus= (Shawn)Alec= (Lassie)Raphael=(Gus) -Raphael is Ace BTWSimon=(Juliette)-Simon is Pan, just becauseLuke=(Chief Vick)Also, Magnus' dad is pretty much just Henry from psych, sorry, I didn't have a Shadowhunter equivalent, So he's just 'Henry Bane' -I know, I know, creativity abounds!It's done!! I absolutely LOVE ❤️ how it turned out. I can tell I'll have a ton more in this universe! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you like it





	1. Why Are We Friends?!?

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ** Story Updated 11-10-2018 **
> 
> (So I finally finished my first ‘season’ I actually got it done, so now I’m going through, editing and making sure they all go where they’re supposed to…also cleaning up the excess emphasis things-I know I went overboard in the 1st few stories – and all that kind of thing.)
> 
>  
> 
> _-Though in regards to the italics, I DO use them to indicate inner thoughts, so some scenes may seem to have a lot of them still-_
> 
>  
> 
> I’m also making sure the formatting is all the same and I have the headings for each part correct since I’ve settled on ones I really like. I am going through the entire series so it may take me a bit…but I will get there)
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Magnus and Raphael

 

  

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

##  _Flash Back-_

##  _Santa Barbra 2001:_

Magnus’s eyes grew wide when the waitress brought his sundae, _it was huge!_ This was absolutely his favorite thing about this place. They had this really cool sundae that was called a _‘Rainbow Explosion’_ and it was the coolest thing ever!

 

It had Rainbow Sherbet, which was swirls of bright pink, green, and orange. The sherbet was topped with **_two_** different types of syrup: A pretty, brilliant blue, that was raspberry and a vivid reddish violet that was actually strawberry.

 

_It was even topped with strawberries and cherries and had sprinkles that looked like **glitter**!_

 

Magnus eagerly reached for his spoon, but was stopped when his dad snatched it away.

 

“ _Ugh, come on dad!_ It’s gonna melt!” Magnus complained, glaring at his father with a ‘go to hell’ look that only a nine year old deprived of ice cream could muster.

 

“Magnus, you know the drill, how many hats in the room?”

 

He rolled his eyes, huffing, “ _Fine_ , there are seven hats, **_now_** can I have my ice cream?”

 

Again he reached for the spoon, and ** _again_** it was snatched away. Now the look he shot his dad was bordering on murderous; Henry had arrested people that didn’t look that furious with him.

 

“You’re wrong, there are nine; what did you miss?”

 

“ _I_ _didn’t miss_ _anything!_ ” Magnus fumed, counting them off on his fingers

 

 “Guy in the corner with a truckers cap, teen girl at the table on the left with the stylish newsboy cap- it’s really not her style, but always good to try something new, two girls at the table with the softball team wearing theirs, another three of their teammates’ are on the table.

 

The guy in the 49r’s cap left three minutes ago and the girl in the _trying to be trendy_ cowboy hat is in the bathroom, so it is _not_ in the room, therefore, was _not_ counted.”

 

_Oh, but he was not done yet, if his dad wanted to play this game, he’ll play, alright._

 

“Also, there are two girls with head bands, three people with headphones, a girl with a bandana, and a guy over by the window that has a toupee that is bad enough I’m counting it as a hat anyways. Now can I _PLEASE_ have my ice cream?!”

 

Henry handed him back the spoon.

****

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

#  _ Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael _

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

##  _Present Day:_

 

“I’m telling you Raph; it would be the best advancement in technology ever! Would completely revolutionize the industry. We could absolutely make a fortune! We really need to get someone on this…”

 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Raphael sighed, deadpan

 

 “An app that automatically makes all your phone icons glittery and allows you to sort your contacts by level of hotness is not the advance of the human race that you think it is.”

He gave a dismissive wave,

“You just lack my vision and flair.”

 

“Thank god for that” Raphael muttered.

 

Magnus gasped in mock outrage.

 

“How did I ever end up with such a cranky old man as a best friend?”

 

“ _Mags’,_ I’m almost three years younger than you”

 

“Semantics, darling. I have known you since middle school, and even then you acted like an unpleasant 70 year old.”

 

Raphael smirked, raising his eyebrow

 

“Well, I guess I just have an old soul; that’s why we work so well together. I seem mature beyond my years, whereas you are 29 going on 12”

 

“ _Hey_! 28 for another four and a half more months!”

 

“Right, that is _completely_ different. Now leave me alone, I’m trying to watch the news!” Raphael snapped.

 

Magnus snorted

 

 _“Proving my point”_ he singsonged.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, once again wondering why they ever thought getting a place together was a good idea. He loved Magnus like a brother, there was a time in school when he practically idolized him, he was the closest thing to family he had…

_But, man, can the guy get on his nerves._

 

Magnus plopped down on the couch next to him, kicking his feet up- and right onto Raphael’s lap, _of course,_ because he knows how much that annoys the younger man, and began fiddling absently with his phone.

 

“I think we saw this episode already” Magnus whined,

 

“Some idiots did something stupid, a few sports teams did something that is, _apparently_ , a big deal to some people, traffic was bad, a politician said something they shouldn’t and is trying to frantically back track, more idiots, then there’s some weather.”

 

Raphael doesn’t even look away from the TV, just grabs the throw pillow next to him and smacks it into Magnus’ face, knocking his feet down with the other hand. Magnus loses his balance and ends up on the floor.

_“Ow, hey!”_

 

“Will you just _shut up_ and let me watch this, please? there’s a segment next on the museum robbery yesterday. I really want to see it”, Raphael pleaded.

 

“There was a museum robbery?” Magnus asked, mildly interested.

 

“Yes, someone broke in and swiped a 15th century necklace, it was worth a fortune. So, _again;_ can you please just be quiet and let me watch this? Then we can watch whatever inane, mind-rotting, drivel is your favorite this week, _okay_?”

_“Fiiine”_ Magnus huffed, petulantly, reclaiming his seat, this time without invading Raphaels’ personal space.

 

He opened candy crush on his phone, absently trying to complete the level. Glancing at the TV as a pretty, dark haired woman was talking about the robbery, the interview interspersed with a few photos of the crime scene.

 

“Hey, who’s that?” He asked curiously

 

“Hmm, oh, that’s Camille Belcourt; the museums’ curator. Why?”

 

“Oh, she did it” Magnus said matter-of-factually, with a shrug, shifting his focus back to his game.

 

Raphael startled faintly, shaking his head.

_“What!_ No she didn’t!  She was there during the robbery, she got knocked out. She was unconscious when the police arrived. She had to have stitches on her head, how could it of possibly been her?”

 

“Well, it was! _Look_ ”, he paused the TV,

 

 “ See how she’s looking off to the side? She’s looking into the lights so her eyes keep tearing, she keeps messing with the hem of her shirt and she is making too much eye contact, trying to seem too sincere, she is obviously lying.

 

Also, going back a bit, look at the pictures of the room.

 

The glass in the case is broke, but see how the little knob thing is up? It was unlocked, why would you unlock it after it was already broken into… and why would you break it if it was unlocked?

 

She may have had an accomplice,  and they may have double crossed her, but she most definitely had a part in it.”

 

Raphael just stared, blinking faintly

 

“She was on the screen for, like, half a minute. It is so unsettling when you do that. See, this is why I never introduce you to the guys I date.”

 

Magnus gave a slight bark of a laugh,

 

“No; you don’t introduce me to guys you date because you haven’t been out on a date in almost two years.”

 

Raphael stilled, setting up a bit more rigidly, he shook his head faintly, glancing away

 

“I’m just really selective…

 

Unlike _you_ ” he snipped

 

Magnus instantly felt terrible. He knew with Raphael being ace, dating was really complicated for him. It was often a bit of a sore subject. He hadn’t even meant to say it, just when they get going, it is really hard for him to stop.

 

He shook his head faintly, scooting closer on the couch, giving him a contrite, apologetic, look. He reached over tentatively, resting his hand on Raphael’s shoulder.

 

“I am sorry darling; I didn’t mean anything by it. You know you are completely amazing exactly how you are. I’m sure there’s a guy out there that actually deserves to be with you; it just may take a while longer to find him.”

 

He sighed faintly, giving a slight nod,

 

“Thanks Mags”, he said softly, scooting closer, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

Magnus put his arm around Raphael, reaching up, and absently began to play with his hair. It was something that they had done for most of their friendship.  Just a way for Raphael to know that he did have someone he could lean on, both literally and figuratively, That he wasn’t alone.

 

_Yeah, okay, maybe he did know why they thought living together would be a good thing._

 

Magnus really was a great person, with the biggest heart Raphael had ever seen. He was fiercely protective of those he loved. He was also completely, unapologetically, himself and didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought. It was a trait that Raphael was still somewhat envious of. Raphael talked a good game, no question, could put on one hell of a show where others were concerned.

 

 From the outside he absolutely appeared to be just as confident as Magnus, maybe even more so. Everyone saw exactly what he wanted them to, no more, no less.  He had come a long way from the confused, awkward kid he was when he’d first met Magnus. He knew his strengths, prided himself on them, in fact, Played them to the hilt most of the time…

 

And really, no one but Magnus saw anymore than that.

 

_But the thing of it was, with Magnus, the confidence wasn’t a show, it was just an unequivocal fact. Seemingly the very essence of his entire being._

 

Sometimes, he wished he had Magnus’s level of confidence in himself.

 

Fortunately Magnus did have that level of confidence in him, and was quick to both pick up and shut down all those niggling little bits of self doubt that would pop up. He really was lucky to have him.

 

“Of course, whenever you _do_ happen to meet mister right, don’t think I won’t be grilling him mercilessly. I have to make sure he is good enough for you, after all. And do not even think about trying to hide a relationship from me, because you know I can pick up on anything. I will find out and I still have those pictures of you from high school when you had bright pink hair.”

Raphael whipped around, glaring

 

_“You switched the dye with my shampoo!”_

 

“I still have the pictures, and more embarrassing stories than even _YOU_ know I know about.”

_Yeah, forget what he said, Magnus **sucked**_

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

 


	2. Ready To Face The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a rude awakening and prepares to meet with a cranky, insolent detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter up, Yay!  
> This is mostly just background set up, but it is progress.

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

__

_“What the hell!?”_

__

 

Magnus shouted, startling awake, tumbling off his bed as Beyoncés, _Crazy In Love_ blared from his phone. Agitatedly trying to untangle himself from his bedding and making a mental note to either change his ringtone (not happening, It’s _Beyoncé,_ )  Or at least turn down his damn ringer. He angrily searched for his phone, which seems to be buried somewhere in the mess of bedding now on the floor. Following the sound he finds it, irritably jabs the answer button using a bit more force than necessary.

 

“Yes, what is it!?” he snaps.

 

_Who the hell could be calling him at the ungodly hour of, he glanced at the clock, _7:30 in the morning__ **?**

**“** Hello, is this Magnus Bane?” a deep, rather nice, voice inquires.

 

 

“Yes it is, who’s this?” he asks sharply, still rather irritated- _A nice voice doesn’t fix the fact that it is seven **freaking**_ _thirty in the morning!_

 

 

“Mr. Bane, this is Head Detective Alec Lightwood, of the SBPD? I was calling to follow up on a tip you called in the other evening regarding the museum robbery. We had a few follow up questions, and we need you to come down to the station.”

 

 

Magnus sighed,

 

 

_That tip was supposed to be anonymous._

 

 

“Yes, I suppose I can come in, I’ll be in later today.”

 

 

“Mr. Bane, It is a matter of the upmost importance, this really should be handled as soon as possible.” the detective said sharply

 

_Okay, now that was just rude,_

 

 

“Now you listen here _Mr. Lightwood_ _…_

 

 I said _,_ I would be in _,_ and I will ** _._** However; as it is MY information you need, and MY morning you so rudely interrupted, it will be on MY own, damn time.

 

 

 I will see you this afternoon. _Good bye_.”

 

 

Magnus hung up the phone, wishing it was a landline, simply for the satisfaction of slamming the phone down.

 

__

_Damnit!_

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

 

After a very long shower Magnus, clad in his favorite purple dressing gown and matching pajama pants, leisurely made his way out to the dining room.  Raphael was at work already, he was a pharmaceutical rep. It actually suited him quite well; he was a wonderful mix of charming, flirtatious, and _utterly_ terrifying that seemed to be very proficient at drumming up sales.

 

 

 Magnus took quite a bit of delight in loudly asking him about the drug business when they were out in public…

 

_Which was probably why there were many times when he’d act as if he _didn’t_ _know_ Magnus when they were in public. _

 

 

Stretching languidly, he ambled into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and a muffin for a nice, peaceful breakfast.  He briefly thought of attempting to cook something else, mainly because it would take longer and he could make the rude, stuffy sounding detective wait just that much longer.

 

He put that idea aside, as Raphael had banned him from using anything in the kitchen besides the coffee pot and the microwave after his last attempt at cooking.  

 

 

In Magnus’ opinion that was a _bit_ of an overreaction. The fire hadn’t really been that big, the dish towel was hideous, it may have actually looked better burned beyond recognition...And he’d been meaning to change the drapes for months. Plus, it wasn’t like the smell lasted that long, and it was _spring_ ; they’d of had the windows open anyway.

 

 

_Also, some of the firemen were **really** hot. _

 

 

But Raphael simply refused to see the logic in all these points…He could be so stubborn sometimes!

Magnus took his breakfast out onto the balcony, setting at the little bistro style set, idly taking in the sites. They really had a lovely view from the apartment. You could see the beach, and the sunset was always pretty breathtaking.  He supposed the sunrise was nice too, but, as the only time he saw that was when he was just getting home around dawn, he’d never really bothered to check too much.

 

 

Frequent late nights were the norm for him, spending a lot of his time at _Pandemonium,_ the trendy nightclub he owned down town. In college His friend Catarina's uncle had had a warehouse that happened to be right on the edge where the industrial area ended and the club/downtown area begins, and decided to sell it when he retired. He and Cat, along with their friend Rangor, had decided to pull their money and buy it to turn it into a nightclub, just to see if it’d work.

 

 

It was now one of the most popular clubs in town. Over the years both the other’s had rather lost interest, eventually selling Magnus their shares when they grew tired of the club scene. Cat had ended up moving to London, using her money to actually go to medical school of all things! Something about wanting a ‘grown up’ job. She was now a highly respected doctor.  He really was quite happy for her, frequently making trips to visit, as did she. They usually talked a few times a month, either with actual news, or just to gripe about whatever was annoying them then.

 

 

 Rangor had been ready to quit the club by about the first night. Crowds made him itchy, and loud music made him cranky  ( _He_ _and Raphael got along really well.)_ He had ended up using his money to buy a bookstore; it was much more his speed.

 

 

Magnus was pulled from his musings when Chairman Meow, his cat, jumped up on the table, demanding attention.

 

 

“Well, hi there, good morning to you too!” Magnus cooed, scratching behind his ears.

 

 

He had to admit, their where many times he liked the cat more than most people. He wanted at least one more, but Raphael was determined that they would _not_ be the ‘Crazy Cat Guys’. He often threatened to put the cat up for adoption, usually whenever Chairman decided that Raphaels' favorite black suit was the best place for a nap.

 

 

Magnus never really paid it much mind. He’d came home far too many evenings to find Raphael curled up on the couch, cat stretched out right next to him, both totally content, to believe for a second that he’d ever actually get rid of Chairman.

 

 

After finishing his breakfast, Magnus leisurely strolled back inside the apartment, headed to his bedroom. He made his way over to his stereo system starting up his ‘ _Wake Up_!! Playlist’ **-** it was all fun, high energy pop and dance songs that helped him get up and moving, putting him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

 

 

He meandered over to his vanity, taking a seat, beginning on his hair and makeup for today. This was Magnus’ favorite parts of his morning routine. He peered over his collection of cosmetics, wondering where he should begin.

 

 

 Carefully selecting a soft, lovely, barely there gold for his eyes, he paired it with nearly black, metallic blue eyeliner, winging it effortlessly. He decided to forgo anything too much on the rest of his face, opting instead for just a hint of shimmer on his cheeks and pearlescent gloss for his lips that just had a bit of pink to it.

 

 

Makeup complete, he moved onto his hair next, styling it just so, adding a bit of his favorite blue highlights,

 

 

 He had found these amazing semi permanent hair highlighters a while ago; they stayed in until you washed them out with a special shampoo and showed up vivid on even the darkest hair. He had them in every color he could find.

 

 

The look was capped off with just a bit of his favorite hairspray, it made it stay, but didn’t feel heavy or really like you had any product in it at all… as an added bonus, it also has a slight bit of shimmer to it and smelled like apples.

 

 

Flashing a quick, satisfied smile at his reflection he slipped off the chair, all but gliding over to his closet and flung both doors wide open. Both Magnus and Raphael had been a bit on the fence about the apartment, until they had seen the closets, They were huge, with two intricately designed doors that opened into them and had rows of racks and cubbies and even a place for hanging up and sorting jewelry and accessories. Often times Magnus had wished he could meet whoever designed them just to thank them.

 

 

_Hmm…_

Today was probably going to be a bit trying and irritating, so he wanted to wear something that he’d feel great in.  His eyes roamed the closet till they landed on a deep, royal blue shirt with a soft silvery pattern. It was one of his favorites; it fit perfectly and was so soft and silky it barely felt like anything at all. Reaching over he plucked it off the hanger, slipping it on, leaving the top three buttons undone. He paired it with his favorite jeans, the distressed blackish/grey ones that were just on the right side of too tight with the little bit of stud detailing along the pockets and on the seams. He added his favorite belt and dark blue boots with the slightest bit of a heel.

 

 

Satisfied with his outfit for the day, he moved onto the last step.

 

 

Now just a bit of jewelry and he’ll be ready to go. He moved to the jewelry section, choosing his silver ear-cuff, a few rings, and two silver necklaces of varying lengths. He looked up at the mirror, checking his reflection.

 

 

 _Hmm, good, but not quite there_ …

 

 

Glancing at the rest of his jewelry, eyes landing on the necklace Clary had gave him for his birthday last year. It was on a simple black leather cord with an intricately designed pentagram made of black onyx and ringed with six small multicolored crystals. It was really striking, and completely unique. He added it then turned to the full length mirror,

 

 

He smiled,

 

 

 _Perfect_ , now he was ready for anything.

****

**_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ * _ ** **_ - _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of randomly decided that Magnus would still own Pandemonium because I think it would be a good addition and add for plenty of different twists.  
> I put Raphael as a Pharmaceutical rep for pretty much the same reason. 
> 
> I know that there isn't a whole lot of progression in this chapter, this is really just quite a bit of setting up background and Magnus getting ready, but I always prefer stories that don't rush and seem to progress naturally.  
>  _****I kind of probably spent way too much time with Magnus getting ready, but one, I Love his style, and two, I have an idea where it will actually be relevant in the next chapter, so, it wasn't just me coming up with a cool Magnus outfit, (Only mostly)***_


	3. Uniforms Don't work for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sees Alec, He is just absolutely perfect....  
>  _Then he starts talking_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay couple things. Once again, I have quite a bit of set up here. I know it seems like every chapter I'm just randomly throwing in character descriptions, but This is kind of like a pilot episode. I'm trying to build a foundation so I have plenty ways to go.
> 
> I wanted a partner for Alec, who would end up leaving -similar to what happened with Lassiter's partner in the first episode.  
> He's just a random OC, He's a jackass. He _is_ in a bit of a relationship with Alec, but that'll end by the next chapter, so I didn't even bother tagging it  
>  He's not going to be around enough for me to even bother finding a character to base him on.
> 
> I named Him Dax Ramsey  
> because I was looking up name meanings and those two made me laugh the most
> 
> Dax= Badger  
> Ramsey=Island on which garlic Grows
> 
> I Mean, it sounds like a cool detective name, but really, _Garlic Badger_ , was the big selling point.
> 
> Just FYI:  
> Magnus means Greatness  
> Alexander Means Great Protector  
> Seems about right:)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Normally he would of headed straight to the station, but the abruptness of the detective brought out his petty side. He decided to swing by Dot’s house to see how the night at the club had gone. She had been his manager at Pandemonium for over two years, was great at dealing with all the unpleasant, headache inducing aspects of the club.

 

 She came off as a cute, funny, almost modern day hippy type when you first met her, and she was, as long as you stayed on her good side. Magnus felt sorry for people who underestimated her. The woman was a force of nature when angered. She was strong, protective, and fierce, with a temper that could truly be terrifying. She had a knack for cutting someone down with a few words; completely stopping them in their tracks… it was truly a sight to behold. Magnus had seen her bring more than a few arrogant, entitled jackasses, crooked contractors/workers, and wannabe tough guys to tears.

 

As Magnus pulled into the drive he saw her locking the door, absently typing on her phone. She was wearing a cute, gauzy, flowered, sunny yellow top with some faded blue jeans and bright, strappy gold heels. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose, high ponytail, with some strands escaping and framing her face. She had large gold hoops in her ears and a pretty necklace with a rhinestone butterfly pendant. She looked lovely;

 

_She also looked way more dressed up than she usually did in her off time._

 

 He strides up the walk.

 

“Well, hello gorgeous, and just what are you up to?” Magnus teased, lightly.

 

Seemingly startled, she glanced up, just now realizing his presence.

 

_Curious, she was usually pretty observant. Now Magnus was intrigued._

 

“Hey, Mags, Did you need something? I’m actually heading out, I have a brunch date with Lilly” She said, blushing slightly.

_“_ Oh _, really?”_

 

This actually was news. She’d had more than a bit of a crush on the pretty Goth girl for a while now.

 

“Yeah, she asked me for my number last night, and texted this morning, so, I don’t know, maybe she likes me…”

 

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes playfully,

 

“Darling, of course she does! She’d be a fool not to. And I told you; the only reason she comes to the club is to talk to you. If she ever comes in and you’re off she stays ten minutes, tops. When you’re there she stays almost till we close.” Magnus reassured.

 

“You think?” she asked, with a faintly hopefully smile.

 

“I _know_ ”

 

“So, did you need anything, or was this just a visit? I don’t mean to rush off, but, well, you know…” She shrugged, cheeks flushing  lightly

 

He chuckled, waving her off,

 

“No, darling, it’s fine; just putting off something unpleasant.”

 

She looks perplexed “What are you putting off? That’s really not like you. Usually ether you just run at things head on, or avoid them entirely.”

 

Magnus chuckles, with a slight nod

 

_Well…She had him there_

 

“Well, much as I’d like to do the latter, I don’t think the SBPD would be too happy with that.”

 

Dot gasped, “You have to go to the police station!? What happened? What did you do? Is this something about the club? Are they hassling you about something, or trying to say something illegal is going on there? Because if they are, they are WRONG!

 

I know what kind of things go on in some of the places around here, but I have worked too damn hard to keep that crap out of Pandemonium. I’m coming with you, they’re not pulling this; I’ll just let Lilly know that I can’t make brunch, maybe we can do dinner or something…”

 

Magnus shook his head quickly,

 

“ _Whoa, whoa, wait, **calm down!**_ Cool it, It’s not about the club”, Magnus rushed out, hands up in an appeasing motion.

 

“Well then, what the hell _is_ it?” She demanded

 

“It’s nothing, really. I called in, what was _supposed_ to be, an anonymous tip, and they have a few follow up questions, that’s all. It probably won’t even take too long, I was just procrastinating because the Detective I talked to on the phone seemed rude and demanding, and I refuse to seem like the type to just jump when someone says, you know that.” He smiled reassuringly.

 

She still seemed hesitant; he gave her a gentle, encouraging smile, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Sweetheart; it will be fine. Go on your date, sweep her off her feet. You can call me this evening and tell me all about it…

 

Or tomorrow, depending on how well the date goes” he teased, with a playful, cheeky wink.

 

She rolled her eyes, blushing faintly, smacking him on the shoulder

 

 “Oh, shut up. Not all of us move at your speed, you know?”

 

He chuckled, giving a faint shrug,

 

“Eh, life’s too short not to go for what you really want” he said with a carless wave.

 

“But, you’re sure, really…

 

This is nothing?”

 

Magnus nodded once more,

 

“Positive darling, It is nothing to concern yourself with, just a slight annoyance, nothing more.” He reassured, leaning over, kissing her cheek.

 

Linking his arm with hers he began walking with her towards their cars. Reaching them he squeezed her arm slightly, giving her one more bright, encouraging smile.

 

“Go, and have a great time…

 

I’ll talk to you later, enjoy your date. You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

 

She blushed faintly, with a bright, charmingly hopeful smile.

 

“Thanks Mags”

 

“Anytime.”

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a stop for a manicure, a quick coffee, and a, far longer, trip to Sephora, Magnus finally arrived at the police station just before 2:30. He traveled up the steps and into the precinct, some flashes of his childhood coming back. He’d visited his dad many times here when he was on the force. He’d always wanted Magnus to be a cop, and for a while, Magnus had considered it.

 

 He liked the work. Absolutely loved the idea of helping people, and really did get a kick out of investigating and solving a really absorbing mystery… but it was simply far too stifling.

 

The idea of going into a place like this every day, sitting at a desk, typing up reports? Just the thought of it made him itchy.

 

And having to wear the same thing every day?

 

That was horrifying; plus, he doubted they’d be too willing to let him wear makeup, and he figured jewelry and glitter were completely out of the question. That was the clincher, really.

 

He could deal with the reports and such, but so much of who he was, was tied up in how he put himself together. He prided himself on his sense of style and flair. He loved to play with his look, never being afraid to stand out, quite the contrary. He’d always thought that how you present yourself says a lot about who you are. He dressed exactly how he wanted because, as far as he was concerned, his appearance was his business, no one else’s.  If someone didn’t like it…well, that really wasn’t _his_ problem…

 

He wasn’t about to censor himself or feel uncomfortable in his own skin just to make some closed minded, bigoted, idiot feel better in theirs.

 

One of his favorite things about his appearance was that he could usually tell really quickly what kind of person someone was, simply by the way they reacted when they first saw him.

 

After all; A guy in bright colors, makeup and glitter wasn’t really something a lot of people were used to seeing. It took a lot of people out of their comfort zone, which had a tendency to reveal their true colors.

 

He turns slowly, taking in the room. It never really changed, just the faces around it. He glanced briefly towards where his dads’ desk used to be, before he’d finally retired.

 

There was a rookie there now.

 

 He _had_ to be a rookie;

 

The guy barely looked old enough to be out of high school. He had glasses and slightly tousled light brown hair that he had made an attempt to style, though now it was falling and given to curl slightly. The uniform just did not seem to fit this kid; he reminded Magnus of a child playing dress up.

 

He had a wonderfully sweet smile and was actually pretty adorable, but Magnus simply couldn’t imagine him actually being any kind of authority figure. As Magnus watched he moved to grab a cup off his desk and fumbled, knocking a stack of folders off, sending papers flying. He blushed brilliantly, hurriedly scrambling to gather the papers. He vaguely reminded Magnus of a puppy.

 

_Maybe he just looked so helpless and endearing that criminals ended up giving  in so as not to upset him?_

 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” A stern, serous female voice called from nearby, interrupting Magnus’ musings.

 

He looked over, seeing it was the uniformed officer working at the front desk.

 

Magnus nodded

 

“Yes please, I’m here to see a detective Lightwood?”

 

“He’s actually out at the moment, but should be back shortly, you can wait at his desk if you like”, she offered, directing him to a desk that was a bit away from the others.

 

 

 “Thank you so much” he nodded, gracing her with a charming smile.

 

He turned starting towards the desk, then veered over towards the desk were the young officer was still picking up the scattered papers. Magnus stooped down, beginning to gather the papers as well.

 

“ _Oh,_ thank you so much! Sorry about the mess...I’m trying to get them all up, I swear I’m not usually this clumsy I just c-” He trailed off, finally looking up, catching sight of Magnus.

 

“ ** _Wow_** … you’re not a cop” he blurted, then instantly flushed.

 

Magnus burst out laughing, surprised, and instantly charmed by his reaction,

 

_The boy was simply adorable!_

 

“Certainly not, darling; though I did actually consider it  for a while, but that look is just a bit too drab for me.”

 

“Yeah, totally” The guy-glancing at his name tag, Officer Lewis- stammered, nodding somewhat frantically

 

“So, Officer Lewis, how have you liked your first two years with this department?”

 

 The guy looked shocked,

 

“Hey, how’d you know that?” he asked, amazed

 

“I’m psychic” Magnus joked.

 

He began to say more, but was distracted when an absolutely stunning man walked into the station. He was completely perfect...

_Well, okay…_

_Looking at the cheap, ill fitting suit he wore he had no fashion sense whatsoever… but that can be fixed._

_Magnus did always love a project._

 

He was tall; a good few inches taller than Magnus, and had slightly messy black hair that fell just slightly in his eyes, and **_wow_** , Even from here they were absolutely breathtaking. A beautiful light pear color that seemed almost to be a mix of too many colors to settle on just one.

_Magnus has always had a weakness for that dark hair, light eyes combo._

 

He was talking to someone next to him who said something that made the guy smile and…

 

Oh wow…

 

_Whoa, that was utterly breathtaking._

It was like his whole face lit up…he was **_gorgeous_**.

 

“…And the whole thing just kind of exploded and ink went everywhere, _my face was blue for a week_!” Officer Lewis, who, apparently, had been rambling for the entire time that Magnus’ mind had just stalled, finished.

 

 “Who is that?” Magnus asked

 

“Hmm?  Oh, that’s Detective Lightwood.”

 

Magnus instantly perked up,

 

“ _That,_ is Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked, excited

_Okay, this may not be such a bad thing after all._

 

Officer Lewis nodded animatedly,

 

“Yeah, he’s a really great detective, best on the force…We’re kinda friends” He boasted, proudly,

 

“Well…he almost got my name right the last time we talked… And he only rolled his eyes twice when I was asking him about information on the Kinsey case last week so…Umm…” he kind of trailed off,

 

Magnus tried to think of something to say to reassure the guy, but then... _Then_ Alec looked up and right at Magnus and their eyes locked.

 

Alecs’ eyes widened slightly in surprise, he seemed kind of taken aback, his gaze moving over Magnus, seemly of their own accord. There was definitely an appreciative look there;

 

_Mmm…that was **very** promising._

 

Alec began making his way to Magnus.

_Damn_ …

 

 The closer he got the better looking he was. He seemed really fit, and a brief thought that yeah, this guy could totally pull off the uniform thing…And, no, his mind absolutely did not run away with THAT idea…

 

_And even if it did, you can’t prove anything-_

_Plus, well, can you blame him?_

 

Yeah, this guy was perfect…

 

_Then he had to start talking and ruin it._

 

“Vice is actually down the hall, in the other part of the building.”

 

 _Wait,_ **_what?!_**

 

“Excuse, me?!” Magnus demand

 

He distantly registers Officer Lewis making an ‘eep’ type sound and a hasty retreat, but that’s of no importance.

 

Detective Lightwood shakes his head slightly,

 

“Look, I’m sorry if the uniforms have been hassling you or something but you really do need to take that up with their department.”

 

“Y-you, think I look like some kind of prostitute? **_Seriously?!”_** Magnus screeches.

 

“Uh, umm, I, um...No?” Alec stammers,

_In any other situation Magnus might find that cute or endearing, but now he’s just pissed._

“Well, it’s not like it’s that crazy of a guess” a snotty, condescending voice chimes in. Magnus whirls to face the voice.

 

Vaguely recognizing him as the guy Alec had been talking to when he came in. He’s a bit taller than Magnus, with blondish hair and dark green eyes. He’d be attractive if his features weren’t a bit too sharp and he didn’t have that condescending little smirk. As it was he just looked like someone you’d want to punch.

 

Magnus decided it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to deck someone in the middle of the police station… _But man was it tempting._

 

He steadfastly put the thought out of his mind. This jackass simply was not worth the effort…and he most certainly wasn’t worth risking his new manicure.

 

“So, who are you anyways?”

 

“Magnus Bane; and just who the hell are you?” Magnus snaps

 

“Detective Dax Ramsey” He sneered, pointedly NOT offering his hand for a shake.

 

“So, what, on your way to a costume party or something? Halloween’s quite a ways away yet.”

 

“Now listen hear you pompous, egotistical, close-minded little-”

 

“ _OKAY_ , that’s enough” Alec cuts him off, stepping between the other two men.

 

He glances over, shaking his head slightly

 

“Just stop, D…don’t make this any worse.” he says quietly to the other detective.

 

_Oh… So that’s how it is._

_Hmm…_

Turning back to Magnus, Alec gives him a faintly apologetic look, than tilts his head, recognition dawning,

 

“Magnus Bane? You’re the one who called in the museum tip, right?”

 

“Yes, and you are the one that woke me up at an ungodly hour to pester me for trying to do a good deed. Are we all on the same page now?” He retorted, shifting, glancing over at Dax,

 

 “If memory serves, they have a few sets of crayons at the front desk for when children are in. Do we need to get them to draw a picture so you can follow along as well?” Magnus smiled sweetly.

 

Dax started back at Magnus, but Alec once again stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. He leans in and whispers something to Dax who nods and walks off towards the records room.

 

 Alec turns once again towards Magnus:

 

“Mr. Bane, thank you for coming in. I do apologize for the mistake on my part. I hope you won’t hold it against me. We had a few things we need to clear up about the robbery, If you’ll follow me we can get this all straightened out.”

 

He turns rigidly walking towards a hall off to the side of the room.

 

Magnus follows, _blatantly_ checking him out…

 

_Well, at least he’ll have something pretty to look at._

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know It isn't the best place to leave off, but I really wanted to post and it seemed like a natural stopping point. Plus I really don't want to rush the Next scene, it'll be kind of important.
> 
> I've also decided that Magnus is physical and affectionate with most of his friends, It just seems to fit.
> 
> I'll update again soon,  
> So, what do you think so far?


	4. Interrogations can be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations can be very entertaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I said I'd have it up by later tonight and, as it is now 1am where I live, I'm still counting it as the same day.  
> I hope you guys like it

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Alec led Magnus down the hall, opening the door to the third interrogation room, holding it open, letting him enter, pulling it closed behind them.  

 

“Why don’t you take a seat Mr. Bane; this way we can get this all straightened out”, Alec suggested,

 

Magnus crossed the room, gracefully sliding into the chair on the far side of the table, looking up, tilting his head curiously,

 

“You are going to sit as well, Are you not, Alec?”

 

The detective shook his head,

 

“No, I’m not, and _actually_ , it’s **_Detective Lightwood_** ”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously at the tone.

 

_Ah, so that’s how this was going to be, an actual interrogation._

 

Alec was standing rigidly at his full height, arms crossed, expression sharp and serious. Oldest trick in the book, have the perp sit, so you appear bigger, more of an authority figure. Make the perp think they were at a disadvantage, let them sweat a bit and before you knew it they’d be ready to crack from anxiety.  Magnus had to fight to keep his laugh internal…

 

  _Henry used to use that when he’d catch him sneaking in after curfew._

 

He smirked, raising his eyebrow

 

_Oh, this could be fun_

 

“Well, then, _Detective_ ” he began, putting as much innuendo into the term as possible, which with him, was _a lot_

 

“I am afraid you have me at a bit of a, disadvantage, as I did not realize there was anything that was in need of clarification.” He moved, crossing his legs , shifting to the side, leaning forward slightly, looking up through his lashes, meeting Alec’s gaze.

 

Alecs’ eyes traced every movement, widening slightly, he swallowed nervously,

 

 “Of course, I’d do absolutely _anything_ to be of assistance to you, all you need to do is let me know what you want” he practically purred.

 

“Uh, w-well, I, um”, Alec stammered, cheeks flushing.

 

He sat down rather abruptly in the other chair,

 

_Oh, he was adorable, so flustered!_

 

He cleared his throat, sitting back up straighter, leaning slightly over the table towards Magnus.

 

“Mr. Bane” He began

 

“Please, call me Magnus, _Detective_ ”

 

He gave an exasperated sigh, but blushes even brighter,

 

“Fine, Magnus. Would you care to explain how you came to know about the robbery?”

 

“Hmm…,” Magnus began, pretending to think, tapping lightly at his bottom lip,

 

Once again Alec’s eyes tracked the movement

 

“Well, you see, Detective, I was watching the news and just happened to notice a few things.”

 

Alec scoffed, “You were watching the news?”

 

Magnus gave a nod, leaning in a bit more

 

“Yes darling; I do that from time to time…always good to keep up with current events, after all”

 

“Uh huh, and what? You really expect me to believe that you just happened to see something during the broadcast that every detective and officer working the case missed?”

 

“MmmHmm, what can I say? I’m a man of many talents,” Magnus smirked,

 

“You’d be _amazed_ what I can do…”

 

“Wel-” Alec began, but was cut off by the door opening.

 

Dax, entered, followed by another man. He was tall, with a deep, warm, complexion, around Alec’s height. The man was slightly older, early to mid forties, with a nearly shaved head and immaculate facial hair. He was quite handsome; though there was also something oddly familiar about him. Alec instantly stood up,

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bane, I’m Chief Luke Garroway, thank you for coming down here today. Don’t mind me, I’m just observing the interview” he said with a pleasant, welcoming smile, moving to one side of the room, letting the detectives take the floor.

 

Ah, so a new Chief, just adjusting to the officers under his watch. Gauging how the old guard ran things and seeing if any changes were needed. Magnus remembered Henry talking about how his old chief did this from time to time… usually when there where issues with an officer.

_Hmm, Interesting._

 

“Oh, not a problem, as I was telling your very charming detective here, anything I can do to help”, Magnus answered with a bright, friendly smile, losing most of the flirtatiousness he’d used when it was just him and Alec.

 

“Although, I must admit, I an a bit confused as to what more I can do to help. I gave all the information I have over the phone.”

 

“We’re actually less interested in what information you have and more interested in how you came about it” Alec interjected

 

Magnus tilted his head

 

“I told you, I saw it-”

 

“On the news, _yeah_ , so you said. But see, I just don’t buy it. We know Camille had two accomplices, one is in custody now but we’ve not been able to locate the other.” Alec began.

 

Magnus startled faintly, blinking,

 

“ _W-wait…_ you can’t seriously think I had something to do with the robbery?” Magnus asked, shocked

 

“Oh, I think you may be into a lot more than that” Dax snapped, slamming his hands down on the table.

_Great, this jackass, at least Alec was pretty to look at_

 

Magnus shifted, leaning further back in the chair, he really didn’t care to be any closer to this imbecile then absolutely necessary.

 

“See, I’ve been digging into you’re financials, you seem to spend quite a lot of money, where does that come from?”

 

Magnus huffed, raising his eyebrow, giving the man a condescending look,

 

“ _Yes_ , I spend quite a bit, and I make even more. I own a club, quite a popular one at that. Did that happen to come up in your ‘research’?” Magnus snapped

 

“Yeah, of course you do” Dax sneered

 

“I can only imagine what all goes on there.”

 

  _Okay, that was enough. This bastard could insult him all he wants, but if he threatens Magnus’s  business, that’s another story entirely_

 

“Alright, listen here, if y-”

 

And again they were interrupted by the door opening.

 

  _How many people could you fit in one of these rooms?_

 

“Detective Ramsey, here are those files you wanted” Magnus looked over to see the young officer from before. He handed the files over to Dax and turned, catching sight of Magnus. Officer Lewis smiled brightly, doing a little, slightly dorky, half wave

 

“Hi, again”

 

Despite the situation, Magnus couldn’t help a bit of a smile,

 

“Hello again, darling”

 

“That’s enough Sam, you can go now” Dax snapped

 

“Actually, let him stay. It'll be good experience for him,” Chief Garroway interjected, beckoning the young officer over next to him

 

“It’s Simon” he mumbled taking the spot

 

Dax waved the folder at Magnus, slamming it abruptly down on the table

 

Magnus gives a thoroughly unimpressed eyeroll

 

_And people say **Magnus** is melodramatic…_

 

“Don’t think flirting with a desk officer and my partner will get you out of this” he snapped

 

Alec looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it, shaking his head faintly.

 

_Hmm…pretty **and** Smart…_

 

 Magnus shifted his focus from Alec, leveling Dax with his best glare, using his hand to punctuate what he was saying.

 

“Look, _Dick_ ,”

 

“It’s Dax; Detective Ramsey to you”

 

“Oh, I am _sure_ you’ve heard it both ways” Magnus retorted

 

Simon barked out a laugh, then slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Dax glared at him then turned back to Magnus

 

“You st-”

 

Magnus stood up, cutting him off abruptly,

 

_He was so done with this_

 

“Okay, look, I know you”

 

“No, you don’t-” Dax argued

 

“Oh, _honey_ , I know exactly who you are” He begins

 

“You are a vain, arrogant, entitled little _parasite_ ”

 

Magnus steps towards him

 

 “You have never done a damn thing for yourself; always relying on others to do the hard work for you, then swooping in at the last minute to take the glory”

 

Magnus stalked closer,

 

“I know you feel cheated, that you _fully_ expected to be made chief.”

 

“I don-” he tries to interject again, taking a step back, shooting nervous glances towards Luke, but, oh, he is _so_ not done

 

_Not even close_

 

Magnus barrels right on ahead

 

“Yes you do; you know _exactly_ what I am talking about. You were absolutely incensed when they brought someone else in, feeling they had snubbed you, given away something that was rightfully yours…

 

But it’s not because of your record, skills, or abilities. It’s simply because you feel that you are _entitled_ to it. Your father is Senator Ramsey, without his wealth and status you wouldn’t have even made it as a mall cop.”

 

“ _Hey,_ I am a model of professionalism!” Dax argues,

 

Magnus scoffed harshly, raising his eyebrow,

 

“ _Really_? Because I’m pretty sure sleeping with your partner is usually considered rather unprofessional, don’t you think?” Magnus asks, scanning the room, stopping where Simon and Luke are standing.

 

Luke looks impressed, and somewhat thoughtful. Simon’s mouth is hanging open and his eyes look as wide as saucers behind his glasses.

 

“Okay that’s enough” Alec snaps

 

 “We need to know how you came up with the information” Alec says, he sounds a bit off, and keeps glancing over at Dax

 

Dax is silent; he looks shocked, and slightly sick

 

Magnus sighs, putting his hand to his head,

 

“I told you, _I **saw** it-_ ” he sighs resigned

_“ **Holy crap,** you were serious!”_ Simon gasps

 

Everyone in the room turns, staring at him in confusion,

 

“What are you talking about?” Alec asks, sounding drained

 

“I-In the bullpen, he told me he was psychic.” He stammers out, bouncing lightly on his heels, shaking his head, looking back at Magnus somewhat awed, continuing enthusiastically

 

 “I’m sorry dude, I thought you were joking. Whoa, I’ve never met a real psychic before!” He exclaimed with a bright grin,

 

“That’s because there’s no such thing” Alec snapped

 

“Ah, my darling Detective, he is actually quite right, I am a psychic.”

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it seems a bit rushed and it doesn't really make sense for Luke to be in the room, but I thought that would make the reveal of the relationship more significant.
> 
> The reason I had Magnus call Dex out on the affair rather than Alec is because I kind of want to play this like Alec isn't the one who was so set on hiding the relationship- I'm kinda tired of him always being portrayed as terrified of being outed and freaking out over any hint at his sexuality
> 
>  
> 
> I know doing it like this cut down on the Alec/Magnus fighting/flirting stuff, but I needed Magnus to call out Dax so much that he'd end up leaving- _unfortunately that means he actually had to talk_
> 
> I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter by putting in as much Magnus innuendo, flustered Alec that I possibly can
> 
> My Simon seems to be closer to Buzz than Juliette, but he'll get there  
> what do we think?
> 
>  
> 
> _*** By the Way, anyone catch the "heard it both ways" joke, It popped in my head and made me giggle, so I had to play with Shawn's Catch phrase a bit:)_


	5. What do you think, Detective?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a continuation of the interrogation, a way to tie up the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is really pretty short, but I really love how it turned out  
> we're nearing the end (Of this episode, anyways)- yeah, I'm thinking of these as episodes

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The room was completely silent for a moment, then

 

“What do you mean, ‘you’re psychic’?” Alec snapped, irritated

 

“Well, exactly how many ways can I mean that, darling? I told you I realized it while watching the news. I did say I saw it, I just was a bit, _deceptive_ , in what I meant by ‘saw’” Magnus explained, with a slight smirk.

 

 _Okay, so, this wasn’t exactly where he was planning to go.  But the detective wasn’t buying the truth, and if it was a choice between being a psychic or a suspect; well then, ‘ _ **psychic’**_ _it is__.

 

 Alec scoffed rolling his eyes

 

“So, what, you saw it in a ‘Vision’? You really expect anyone to actually believe that?”

 

Magnus gave a faint shrug, nodding,

 

 “Precisely; as I told you before, _Detective_ , I am a man of many talents” Magnus purred,

 

 Then softer, “you would be _amazed_ at just how skilled I am” moving a bit closer

 

“And so modest, too” Alec retorted, not backing down,

 

  _Oh, yeah, Magnus liked this guy_

“It’s not bragging if it’s the truth”

 

 Alec rolled his eyes at that

 

“ _ **My god**_ _,_ how narcissistic can you be?”

 

 “Darling; I am merely stating the facts, If it comes off as bragging, well, I guess I’m just that good,” Magnus smirked

 

 Alec stepped closer, not intimidated in the least,

 

 “I don’t believe in any of that psychic, supernatural, voodoo, type crap. I don’t know where you got your information, but it wasn’t from some spirits, or a crystal ball or the universe, or whatever else, I know that” he declared.

 

 “Tsk, tsk, Detective, so certain? You shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss something just because you don’t understand…

 

 You are just, _**so**_ sure”

 

 “Oh yeah, _on this_ , I’m sure” Alec countered leaning closer

 

 “I can prove it to you, if you would like, Detective” Magnus purred, playing a hunch

 

 Alec gestured, “Oh, please, let’s see it, _psychic_ ”

 

Magnus met his gaze, eyes sparking bright, a faint, electric thrill going through him at the challenge,

 

“The folder that darling Simon brought in? It has all the tips I have phoned in, anonymously, over the years.

 

That is my proof.”

 

 He smirked, raising an eyebrow, daring Alec to contradict him. Alec was unmoved,

 

 “That doesn’t prove that you’re psychic” he argued

 

 Magnus gave a rather harsh laugh, raising his eyebrow

 

 “Well… it is ether I’m psychic, or I actually had a hand in all those crimes. Come now, Detective…Surely you are _far_ more intelligent than that-” he leaned closer, voice going soft

 

“It would be just such a disappointment otherwise…” he murmured, raising his eyebrow

 

 Alec glared, seemingly at a loss to a counter to this, but unwilling to give on the point

 

 “Now, _my darling Detective_ , it appears that you have two options; either I am one of the most prolific criminals in the history of Santa Barbra…

 

 Or, I am a psychic” Magnus leaned closer still, they were less than a foot apart now, nearly touching,

 

 “Which do you believe, Detective?” Magnus asked, in nearly a whisper, looking up, meeting his gaze head on,

 

 The moment was broken when Dax slammed out of the room, startling Alec and Magnus, both just remembering that they had an audience. Alec shook his head, seemingly breaking the spell and, without another word, turned, hurrying out the door after Dax.

 

 “Magnus, we should talk” Luke said gesturing for Magnus to follow him out of the room

 

 “Wow, that was weirdly hot” Simon said to the empty room

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Simon is all of us!_  
>  I have to go to work now,  
> but what do you guys think?  
>  _Okay, so, I took a slight detour. I know I promised flustered Alec, but I really like this dynamic more. I love them as equals, the back and forth. Magnus will still get to him, from time to time, but I don't want him to not seem like a match for Magnus._


	6. Psychic detective agency?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everything gets tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, I am literally posting this from my phone as I go to clock in for work. I'll proof read at lunch hope it's okay

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alec followed Dax out of the room, finally catching up with him near the records hall.

 

“Dax, wait” he called

 

He turned around, facing Alec, glaring

 

“Just what the hell was that in there!?” Dax demanded

 

“What? I was interviewing him.”

 

“Oh, please! He was flirting with you, _**working you**_ , and you just ate it up!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Oh, I did not; I was calling him out on his lie; how is that flirting?”

 

Dax scoffed, shaking his head agitatedly

 

“Don’t be so naive, Alec, he was totally working you and you went for it. And he outed us in front of everyone!”

 

“Just calm down, it's not that bad” Alec placated

 

“Not that bad! Did you hear what he said? I can't believe he did that, and in front of the chief! He’s not going to get away with this”

 

“You know, it wouldn't even have been a problem if we were just open about our relationship” Alec pointed out

 

Dax Scoffs rolling his eyes,

 

“Yeah, cause that'd go over well; like they'd really promote me to chief if they knew I was screwing my partner.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at that, he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, taking a deep breath,

 

“Look, now that they brought Luke on its kind of irrelevant-”

 

Dax snorted “Oh, come on, that's not gonna last”

 

Alec tilted his head, curiously

 

“Why? I mean, everything I've heard about Garroway says that he's been nothing but a great, respectable, detective his entire career. I have not heard one bad thing about him. He has an exemplary record, numerous accommodations. He rose up in the ranks of one of the toughest precincts in the country.

 

He made chief there when he was just 30, he was chief for more than a decade. Under him their closer rate went from being barely average, to one of the highest in the nation.”

 

“Oh there's something he's hiding. No one’s that good” He sneered

 

“Everyone has something they've done that they regret”

 

“You're right about that” Alec said, pointedly looking at Dax

 

The look went unnoticed

 

“My dad has a few people who are experts at digging up dirt, when I find what it is I can take it to the commissioner and get him out”

 

“-uh huh, hey Dax; why wouldn't they choose me for chief?”

 

He rolled his eyes “Oh, Alec, don't be so stupid! You don't want to be chief. It's always been part of my 5 year plan. Besides, why would they pick you over me?” he asked, the question almost dripping condescension.

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“Well, I've worked more cases than you. I have a higher record of closed cases than you from before we were partnered. Plus I am the head detective; logically, of the people at this station, I should be the next in line for the job.”

 

“I solved the Hernandez case last year, it was the biggest case in decades” Dax declared

 

Alec shrugged, shaking his head faintly

 

“Actually; I found the lead that pointed us to the killer. I combed files and compared witness statements till I found where he was hiding. I lead the negotiations when he barricaded himself in the theater. I even lead the raid when we stormed the place, disarmed him, and cuffed him.”

 

“Well, whose name made it into the paper?”

 

“Yeah, that was you; because while I was doing all that, you were making calls to the news stations, and you insisted on walking him out.”

 

Alec paused, shaking his head,

 

“You know Dax; I don't know where that Magnus guy got his info. I know it wasn't from some psychic abilities or whatever, but he has you down to a T.”

 

Dax finally seemed to catch up

 

“Ale-” he started, Alec shook his head, cutting him off,

 

“No. Look; if you're gonna go off on some wild goose chase to ruin the reputation of a fellow detective, who, by all accounts is an exemplary officer, just to try to get a promotion that, quite frankly, is above your skills and abilities, I'll have no part in it.”

 

“Hey, I don't need your help, I'll just-”

 

“What? Call your dad to fix it?” Alec Scoffed

 

“That's uncalled for, Alec”

 

“No, it's really not. Actually, you know what? You should call him: didn't you say something about him pulling some strings to get you in with the gang unit? I think it's a pretty good time for you to look into that, because this? This really isn't working anymore.”

 

“Oh, really?” Dax challenged

 

“Maybe I’ll just put in for my transfer then, how about that?” he said with a smirk

 

“That’s good, you should do that.” Alec countered

 

Dax looked shocked

 

“Well, fine, I-I’ll just do that”

 

“Good. Good luck with your new job, Detective Ramsey,” Alec finished

 

With that he turned and strides away from Dax, not even sparing the man a second glance.

 

__

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Luke led Magnus to his office, shutting the door behind them.

“That was pretty impressive back there. I mean, I knew about the relationship, and Daxs’s ambitions and, let’s call them quirks, are not exactly secrets, but it was quite remarkable, just the same”

“Well, you know; that’s how it is with these kinds of abilities” Magnus ventured

Luke nodded with a faint, curious, smile,

“Uh huh. Must be pretty crazy, ‘seeing’ things like that. I’ve heard somewhere that those abilities may be heredity; does anyone else in your family have these powers?”

He shook his head slightly,

“Well, that can be the case at times, but, no, in my family it is just me with this particular gift.”

“Mmm, really? You know, I was just recently brought on as chief; well, you said as much in the interview room. I’ve been working in New York for the last seventeen years, but I actually started on the force right here as a beat cop.”

“Really?” Magnus queried, not really liking where this was going

Luke nodded,

“Yeah, I remember Detective Bane; he was an amazing detective. Always had a knack for picking up on the strangest, slightest details and being able to follow it to just the right conclusion. There were a few whispers between officers back then, saying he must be psychic, but he’d always just explain how he found the information. I remember him bringing you in a few times” he chuckled a bit

“He was always so proud. Saying his son was going to be the best detective in the department, that he’d put Henrys’ own record to shame when he had the chance.”

“Well, you know dad, once he gets an idea in his head, he’s like a dog with a bone.”

Magnus really didn’t like where this was going. His relationship with his father was a bit of a sore spot. He doesn’t think he ever really forgave him for giving up on being a cop. He just couldn’t understand why Magnus would choose to just throw away all his talents, all his gifts; all of Henry’s hard work. The chief gave a bit of a laugh,

“I do remember that. These tips you’ve called in, I looked through them, it’s very impressive. You’ve technically worked more cases than almost any of the detectives in this squad. So, why didn’t you go through with it, join the force? I mean, I’m sure your, abilities, would have been a big assistance on the force, you could have flew through the ranks.”

“Because,” Magnus began, agitated, “well, _look_ at me” gesturing to himself;

“I don’t censor myself, for anyone. I don’t back down. I do not give a damn about rank or perceived power or any of the rest of that. I couldn’t play the games, and I don’t just follow blindly. I respect those who, to me, deserve it, but a fancy title or some prefix before your name does not automatically make someone worthy of respect, or trust. If I think something of someone, I’ll say it. If someone says something about me, I really don’t give a damn.

Yeah, I can be flighty, immature, easily distracted. I am excessively excitable and quite often overly affectionate. I have worked very hard to be true to who and what I am. I don’t compromise, I don’t try to blend, I don’t want to just fall in line. I am stubborn and opinionated, have a smart mouth and a tendency to step on toes.

I know exactly who I am, and it is not a cop,

It never was.” He finished, quietly

Chief Garroway looked at him for a moment, then nodded

“I see. You know, the department has a discretionary fund for working with civilian consultants”

“What does that mean?” Magnus asked, confused by the apparent topic change

“We can, from time to time, hire people from civilian life to assist on cases, various experts in their field; people who bring knowledge, skills or talents that are useful for solving cases. We are in California; psychic investigators would fall under that category.”

**Oh…**

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Magnus left Luke’s office in a bit of a daze.

 

What happened? H-, he could actually work as a detective; work cases, solve crimes, all of it, and he could do it as, as himself?

 

He had never thought that would be a possibility. He’d long since put out of his mind just how much he’d really wanted to be a detective.  He’d always so respected what his dad had done, constantly looking up to the example he set, wondering if he’d be able to live up to it. He’d put those aspirations aside a long time ago, but, now…

 

Now there was a hope, a chance.

 

He had to take it.

 

Magnus was pulled from these thoughts when he saw Alec sitting at his desk, going over some files. He sauntered over, and, just for the hell of it, sat part way on the edge of his desk.

 

“Hello, detective, so, did you hear?” he asked cheekily

 

Alec looked up, he appeared exhausted, completely drained

 

“What? You’ve been cleared, great, good for you. I’m really busy right now; can you just go, please?”

 

Magnus paused, concerned

 

“Darling, what’s wrong? Is it about Dax? I apologize for outing you guys; it was not my intention to do that, much less to you. I do tend to get rather carried away at times.”

 

Alec gave a bit of a sarcastic laugh,

 

“No, really?” then he continued

 

“Dax is leaving; he’ll be joining the Gang unit. He went to turn in his resignation a few minutes ago.”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“I am sorry. Well, at least for your sake; personally, I think the guy is the biggest jackass I’ve ever met; but I am sorry for the trouble I caused you. I assure you, I’m not in the habit of dragging people’s personal lives out into the open, that really was rather uncalled for, and again, I do apologize for whatever harm it caused.

 

 If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know” Magnus assured sincerely, for once forgoing the flirting and innuendo.

 

Alec shook his head a bit

 

“No, Magnus, it really wasn’t that big of a deal for me. I’ve been out for a while. I mean, I’m not about to hang a rainbow flag on my desk or march in a parade, and I’d really rather my personal life not be the hot gossip around the station; but I gave up hiding who I was quite a while ago.

 

 If it really bothers people, then they just have to grow up a bit and learn to deal. Dax was the one with the hang up.”

 

Magnus smiled, rather impressed,

 

“Well, well, my darling detective, you are just full of surprises, are you not?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes a bit, but there was a slight start of a smile tugging at his lips, and he couldn’t quite hide the hint of a blush

 

“Will you stop calling me that?” he asked, somewhat exasperated

 

Magnus shook his head, with a slight laugh,

 

“Not a chance” Then his smile softened a bit and he continued,

 

“I’ve never really been one to try to fit myself into being what others think I should be…obviously”

 

He laughed a little, gesturing to himself,

 

“I’ve always been of the impression that your life is, well, just that, yours, therefore your opinion of yourself is the only one that counts. If something about you doesn’t fit for others; if it bothers, angers, or makes them uncomfortable, well, that really says quite a bit more about them than about you.”

 

Alec nodded a bit,

 

“You know Magnus, I doubt I’ll ever say this to you again, but you’re right.”

 

“I am right _all_ the time, people just tend to be too stubborn to admit it” Magnus boasted

 

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes

 

“I still don’t believe you’re psychic.”

 

“Well, the chief does, so that’s really all that matters” Magnus counters

 

Alec looks shocked

 

“Wh-, what do you mean?”

 

Magnus beams,

 

“ _Oh_ , that’s what I was going to tell you! He hired me as a psychic consultant for the SBPD, isn’t that magnificent?”

 

Now Alec just looks terrified

 

“ _ **What**_ , no, you’re lying; you have to be messing with me, right? Tell me this is a joke?”

 

“Not at all, darling, we’ll be working together, isn’t that _wonderful_?”

 

“NO, no it isn’t tha-!” Alec started but they were interrupted when Simon came barreling up to the desk

 

“Hey guys, Oh, Magnus, Chief Garroway told me about the consultant thing, congratulations, man, that’s SO awesome! I can’t believe I get to work with a real live psychic!” he gushed, practically bouncing on the spot

 

“ _Not_ a psychic” Alec interjected, weakly

 

He went unnoticed

 

“I’m so glad you’re happy about it dear. It will be wonderful working with you, as well. Always nice to work with a cute guy in uniform.” Magnus teased, cheekily, with a wink.

 

Simon blushed, and gave a bit of an almost giggle that was just adorable, then his eyes went a bit wider and he got even more animated, which Magnus wouldn’t have thought possible.

 

“Oh, well, it won’t be me. That’s actually what I came over to tell you guys! You know that Detective Ramsey is leaving, right? _Well_ , of course you do, you’re psychic after all”

 

“Once again, NOT psychic” Alec tried again

 

Once again he was ignored, though Simon’s face did fall a bit and he turned to him

 

“Sorry about your boyfriend or whatever leaving, dude, that really sucks”

 

“Thanks, but it’s probably for the best” Alec said

 

“Darling, you were saying something about it not being you?” Magnus asked,

 

He really hoped the cutie wasn’t leaving; he was far too fun to not have around. Simon perked right back up bouncing on his feet.

 

“Oh, yeah, I totally forgot to tell you! Luke actually _promoted_ me!”

 

“What?” Alec asked, a terrifying thought entering his mind

 

“Yeah, see, I actually took the Detectives exam a few months ago, but, like, they didn’t have any openings-”

 

“No” Alec started, eyes widening

 

Simon nodded, vaguely resembling a bobble head

 

“ _Yeah!_ I’m gonna be your new partner, isn’t that great!?”

 

Magnus, who saw the direction this was going, had been struggling at holding in his laughter up till now, absolutely lost it, dissolving into a fit of giggles. He couldn’t help it,

 

_Oh, the look of absolute terror on Alec’s face! It was just priceless!_

 

When Magnus finally caught his breath he put his arm around Simon's shoulder, leaning over, giving  him a little peck on the cheek, Simon blushed brightly.

 

“That is wonderful dear, I am so happy for you” he gave him a little hug

 

Simon absolutely beamed, nodding

 

“I know! And the best part is that I get to be partnered with the best detective on the force!”

 

Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands

 

“I just know we’ll end up being the best of friends” Simon grinned

 

 _ **“Oh, God”**_ Alec groaned, dropping his head onto his desk, fighting the urge to bang it repeatedly.

 

Magnus snickered

 

“I’m sure you will, darling” he assured

 

“Kay, I gotta go now. The Chief wants me to pull some of the old, cold cases for you to take a look at Magnus, see if you can come up with anything. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He gestured before turning, rushing off towards the record room

 

As soon as he was out of sight Magnus burst out giggling again, setting more on Alec’s desk. Alec looked up and glared

 

“Do you mind?” he snitted

 

“Oh, darling, _the look on your face!_ It will be fine; he will be a great detective, you just have to give it a chance.”

 

_“Then **you** partner with him!”_

 

Magnus laughed again

 

 “Sweetheart, it will b-”

 

Magnus was cut off when they heard a bit of a commotion coming from the desk sergeant’s area.

 

“-ell me just what the hell is going on here, whatever phony, trumped up charges you’re trying to level on him we will fight!”

 

 A rather loud, irate, entirely too familiar, slightly accented voice was ranting. Magnus got up and hurried over to Raphael, who, by now, was in full verbal attack mode. The poor desk sergeant looked about ready to call for back up.

 

“Raph, Darling, what are you doing? What have I told you about harassing people?”

 

Raphael looked up at him, Magnus saw the bit of relief wash over him

 

“Come over here and quiet down, you’re making a scene! I thought we were in agreement that I was the one of us that did that?” Magnus teased leading Raphael over to Alec’s desk, and away from the poor, harried, desk sergeant.

 

“Magnus, what the hell is going on?” he demanded

 

“Dot called me and told me this morning that you were going to the police department, you’ve been here for hours! What happened? Why have you been here so long?”

 

“Nothing to worry about, dear, everything’s fine” Magnus assured him, continuing,

 

“I'm afraid I've just been outed”

 

Raphael gave him a totally confused look

 

“Mags, How can you be outed? You’ve never been _in_!”

 

Alec snorted at that, Magnus laughed

 

“That is true enough, yes. No, rather, I was referring to the police finding out that I’m a psychic” Magnus explained, As if it made perfect sense

 

 “Psychic” he asked, deadpan

 

“Oh, darling, you don’t have to pretend anymore. You see, the last tip I phoned in, anonymously, they called me up with some follow up questions, rather confused as to where I got the information. I tried to make up some crazy lie about how I just pieced it together from watching the news, but they were far too smart to fall for that.

 

Therefore, I had no choice but to tell them the truth, that I’m psychic” Magnus finished, like it was nothing.

 

Raphael stared,

 

Magnus continued right on along

 

“Good news though! Now that my secret is out, the chief hired me to be a part time psychic consultant. I’m thinking about starting an actual psychic detective agency. This way I can get even more cases.”

 

“A psychic Detective agency?”

 

“Yes, darling, do keep up”

 

“You really think that’s a good idea, Mags?”

 

“Of course, I don’t have bad ideas, you know that.”

 

“I may need to cut back on my time at the club a bit, and you’ll be cutting back on your work hours as well”

 

“I will?”

 

“Well, you are going to help me, of course”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes, once again, keep up darling, h-”

 

Magnus was cut off by Alec clearing his throat

 

“Umm, not to interrupt or anything, but who, exactly, is this?”

 

Magnus turned to him and grinned, putting his arm around Raphael,

 

“Why, this is Raphael, the man I share my life with” he said sappily

 

That got Raphaels attention

 

“Uh, yeah, no. I am his TOTALLY, completely, no interest _**whatsoever**_ , platonic, best friend and roommate. Most of the time he’s just a pain in the ass”

 

Magnus gave an exaggerated gasp

 

Alec laughed

 

“Detective Alec Lightwood” Alec Introduced himself

 

Raphael smiled, shaking his hand

 

“Raphael, I think we’re going to get along just fine.” Alec added

 

Magnus glowered

 

“Okay, that is quite enough of that. Raphael? The charming detective’s new partner went to fetch some folders from storage for me. Be a dear, go help him, would you?” Magnus asked, sweetly

 

Raphael rolled his eyes

 

“Fine, if anything it’ll get me away from whatever this is”

 

He turned, headed towards the file room, leaving Magnus and Alec still sniping at each other.

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!  
> I ran out of time!  
> Besides I think the cute dorks deserve their own chapter anyways, don't you?


	7. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuties finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, sorry, but I really love it!
> 
> Also, this was one of the first scenes I had worked out.  
> I did it like this for two reasons: First because it would be a cute, if somewhat cliche, sweet way to end it;  
> The main reason for having it like this is so when Simon and Raphael DO get together Simon can constantly annoy people with joking about how he "fell" for Raphael ( I couldn't resist)
> 
>  
> 
> _***Last thing? I know like 90% of what Simon says/thinks ends in exclamation points, but it just seemed so like him. At this point, he's pretty much just an adorable, excitable puppy, masquerading as a cop. He'll grow as we move on ( but not so much that he completely loses that feel)_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_What an AMAZING day!_

 

Simon thought, ecstatically. Just SO much had happened. He had met a real, _**actual**_ psychic; and he was just about the coolest person ever! Simon had never met anyone like him.

 

 He even seemed to actually, genuinely, like him; he even remembered his name, after just hearing it _once!_ It seemed like they could be really great friends.

_And he was so confident too!_

 

Simon had never seen a guy with so much style; it was just awesome! Like, how could he even know how to do all that!? Simon lived in his Star Wars shirt and skinny jeans, but with Magnus? Everything had just seemed somehow so skilled **,** but at the same time totally effortless,

 

 _It was_ _incredible!_

 

He still couldn’t believe how brave Magnus had been around Detective Ramsey. He had been kind of relieved when he’d heard the guy was leaving, Simon never really felt right around him. You always had to be watching your back. To Simon, he’d always seemed like he was up to something, like, _shifty_ ; something was just sort of off about the guy.

 

The way Magnus had stood up to him? _Oh my GOD!_ It was just amazing! He had never seen anyone talk to him like that, never saw Ramsey practically cower. He’d always seemed to have to have the last word, but with Magnus? With _Magnus_ he’d just been left speechless. Completely shut down.

 

  _Simon couldn’t believe he got to work with him!_

 

_And!_

_And he was an actual Detective now!_

 

Okay, so technically a junior detective, but still! Not only that, but he got to partner with Alec!

 

Alec was, to him, the _absolute_ best detective on the force. He was so brave and determined. He was really serious a lot of the time, and could be kinda cold or stoic, but it never really came off as, like, mean or anything. It was more just that he took his job so seriously that he got lost in it sometimes. He _really_ hoped this partnership worked out well, he wanted to learn everything he possibly could from Alec. Simon wanted to be exactly like him.

 

As his mind kept spinning this around and around Simon busied himself with gathering the files Chief Garroway had asked him to pull for Magnus. He couldn’t believe that the chief had actually been willing to give him a chance as a detective. It was just amazing, it had been his dream ever since he was a kid, _and it was happening_!

 

 Yeah, he had taken the detectives exam, he actually scored really well on it; one of the best grades in the class, in fact. Even so _;_ part of him doubted he’d get a chance. He’d been _so_ glad when they’d brought in Chief Garroway after Harrison had retired. Simon had really been worried that Detective Ramsey was going to end up chief; that would have been horrible!

 

He just needed one more file; but just couldn’t seem to find it. Absently scanning the shelves he spotted it. It was on a fairly high shelf, he couldn’t really reach it from the ground. He looked around the file room, searching for the step stool that they usually had in here.

_Hmm_ … _It isn’t here._

 

Simon looked around; trying to find anything he could use to reach it. Scanning the room he saw nothing. He didn’t really want to go and search the whole station; he looked again at where the file was.

 

  _Huh,_

 

_It’s not **too** high, just two shelves up from where I can reach. _

 

He got an idea.

 

He reached for the shelf, and kind of shook it to test its sturdiness. It didn’t budge, that was good; exactly what he needed. He lifted one foot off the floor, cautiously setting it on the lowest shelf, testing the foothold. It seemed pretty well-built; he decided to go for it.

 

Grabbing a hand hold on the shelf just above his head he used it to pull himself up a bit, till both his feet were balanced on the shelf. Okay, that _kind_ _of_ worked, he could almost reach it, just needed to reach a bit further to the right.

 

 He scooted along the shelf a bit, reaching till the tip of his finger _just_ brushed the file…It came loose, but so did his hold on the shelf, he stumbled, falling backwards, and panicked, trying frantically to recapture his balance, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing as best he could for the impact with the hard floor…

 

It never came.

 

“ _Whoa_ , careful there, are you okay?” a smooth, slightly accented, and _very_ appealing, voice asked.

 

 Simon realized that someone had caught him, stopping his fall. He turned, opening his eyes, and froze. Right in front of him, not inches away, actually _holding_ _onto him still;_ was the most breathtakingly dazzling guy he had ever seen.

 

He was Hispanic, with dark brown, nearly black, perfectly styled hair. He had the most incredibly dark brown eyes Simon had ever seen. _Did he, like, **groom** his eyebrows, or something?_ No one’s eyebrows just looked like that, it was impossible.

 

 His features were absolutely striking; he was actually just beautiful; there really wasn’t any other way to describe him.  Simon distantly realized that in his fall his arms had ended up around his savior’s neck, supporting him.

 

The man’s arms were around his waist; Simon could happily stay right like this forever. He was staring at Simon, with a slightly startled look. Then he seemed to get a hold of himself, and _unfortunately,_ remove his hold on Simon. He shook his head a bit, then kind of helped Simon steady himself, before taking a step back. Simon distantly realized that the guy was actually just a bit shorter than him; which he found incredibly endearing, he just seemed so much larger.

 

“Increible, eres lo más _lindo_ que he visto” he said, in a slightly awed voice.

 

Simon had no idea what that meant, but it sure sounded pretty.

 

_He **really** hoped it wasn’t an insult or a comment about how clumsy he was._

 

Then he really looked at the rest of the guy. 

****

**_Wow_** , the guy may have been a bit shorter than Simon, but he seemed quite a bit stronger. His shoulders were fairly broad, and, even in his dress shirt, his arms seemed pretty impressive. And the way he was dressed! He was absolutely immaculate.

 

 He was wearing a deep, burgundy dress shirt that looked obscenely expensive; it had to be tailored, no one’s clothes just fit that perfectly. Over it he had a very nice, _very_ tailored, clean cut black waist coat/vest kind of thing (Simon didn’t really know that much about clothes). He had paired that with perfectly fitted suit pants.

 

 _How was it even **possible** to put all that together_?

 

Simon couldn’t even find matching **_socks_** half the time. _This guy had an_ _actual freaking **pocket square**_! Simon didn’t even know people _did_ that!  He suddenly felt extremely under dressed, even if he was in his police uniform.

 

“Uh, he-, hey, man. _Sorry about that_ , thanks for the save though” Simon said, smiling sheepishly

 

“It is not a problem, _lindo_ ” he said with a charming smile.

 

Simon blushed,

_He **really**_ hoped this guy wasn’t insulting him

 

“Uh, tha- thanks, um, again, _I think_ ” God, he has to stop blushing and stuttering,

 

_The guy’s gonna think he’s an idiot!_

 

He laughed; it was a _really_ nice laugh. It made Simon even more flustered and his stomach do somersaults…

 

 Unfortunately this also makes him ramble a lot usually…

 

“Oh, uh, I’m Simon. Um, Lewis. O-,Officer Simon Lewis. Well, actually, starting Monday it will be _Detective Simon Lewis_. See, this really cool psychic guy came in today, and at first some of the other detectives thought that he was a criminal or _like,_ like in on it or something. _But then!_

****

**_Then_** we had this big interrogation, and he proved he was psychic and he called out Detective Ramsey, who, I know you don’t know, well, I don’t think you know him, I guess you could of known him. But, anyway, he got really freaked out when Magnus, that’s the psychic’s name, by the way, when Magnus totally called him out on all of his worst traits and that he was like, with Alec, like _with_ with, you know _?_ Which, _dude,_ I still can’t believe that one!

 

And he totally freaked and ran out of the room when Magnus and Alec had this weird, kind of hot, argument/confrontation/flirting kinda _thing,_ and then he totally quit! And I took the Detectives exam a few months ago, but, like, there were no openings, so now I’m gonna be a _Detective_ …well, junior Detective, _but I am_! I get my shield and everything!

 

Can you believe it?” Simon asks, finally pausing for breath, panting slightly, eyes wide

 

“ _Eso es realmente maravilloso,_ I’m Raphael, by the way” He said with a bit of a smile

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, umm, H-Hi, Raphael… it’s nice to meet you” Simon said shyly, still rather flushed

 

“It is nice to meet you, as well, Detective Simon Lewis.” Raphael replied smoothly, extending his hand to Simon

 

Simon took it

 

“Hi, again”

 

“Hi”

**_ The End _ **

**_ (Of The Beginning) _ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Increible, eres lo más lindo que he visto-_ ** _Amazing, you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen_
> 
> **_Lindo-_ ** _Cute ( I wanted cutie, but couldn’t find a translation)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Eso es realmente maravilloso-_ ** _That is really wonderful_
> 
> * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -
> 
> _Okay, **please** don’t hate me for ending there! It just seemed so perfect, I couldn’t resist!_
> 
> I promise, within the next day or two I will add another installment to this series. I have lots of plans –there’s a sneak peek kinda chapter thing after this one,
> 
> Before I start on ANY of that though, these two adorable dorks are going on their own trip. I’m gonna Have Magnus decide to take Raphael shopping, since, you know, he’s gonna be a detective now so no uniform and he can’t very well wear his star wars shirt and jeans. Then Magnus is going to trick Raphael into going instead, because Magnus ships these two as much as the rest of us. I am really going to try to keep that to a one shot, short little thing but I’ve not been able to accomplish that so far.
> 
> I’m kind of playing with the idea that Raphael usually slips into Spanish when he gets really flustered, which is only really going to happen with Simon, because, well, _come on! He is just too adorable_
> 
> Thank You So Much For Reading, You Guys Are Amazing!


	8. ****A Glimpse Into The Future****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I am toying with for other parts

 

-Random Storylines And Characters For Later Stories-

Okay, _So_ , The last Chapter actually _was_ the finale of this installment; but, there will be lots more to come

As this is based on Psych I thought it might be rather appropriate for the rest of us to play psychic too

 

Some Ideas Include:

**_ I really want to try my hand at writing what actually sounds like case fics with these guys  _ **

  * Magnus’ pretends a cat is telling him information at a crime scene (you know the episode)
  * An actor is killed at Comic Con (Or some kind of Facsimile )
  * A patron is murdered at Magnus’ club
  * Magnus is hired to investigate a supposed haunting
  * _I originally had intended to have Magnus and Alecs’ dynamic closer to Shawn/Lassie, but they don’t seem to be coming out like that, so I’m just gonna let it kind of go organically and we’ll just have to see what happens. I like how they’re sounding so far though._
  * _*This isn’t a plot, but I want Alec to come over to Magnus’ and Chairman adores him, usually he’s standoffish_
  * _Someone had suggested Rangor as Magnus’ father figure, but I’d already had him as a friend and I really wanted the Henry-Shawn dynamic from the show. I **like** the idea that he'd try to lecture Magnus  
I’m thinking him and Henry will meet up and commiserate over Magnus' decision to pretend to be a psychic and his actions in general- sitting around having a drink and wondering how they'd went wrong with him, - and arguing about whose fault it is- I kind of really like that..._
  * _I’m toying with an idea for something like when Lassie was drunk in the one episode and told Shawn “You Astound me” Maybe something like this, then he kisses Magnus, but, of course, Magnus wouldn't take advantage of him when he was drunk, then Alec ether doesn’t remember it or refuses to acknowledge it happened_
  * _I’m thinking that Alec has a pretty strained relationship with his parents, stemming from their being overly controlling/Critical and their inability to accept him. I kind of want to do a case in which they are involved; not as suspects, just witnesses or the like. And Magnus helps him deal with it._
  * _By the way- I really LOVE doing Magnus speeches, so they’ll probably be a lot of those through out_



**_ Character Personalities: _ **

 

*****I want to keep the main four fairly distinctive. I'm generally going to bounce between perspectives from Magnus, Simon, Raphael and Alec, though after I get the other/supporting characters in I may try a few side things with them as well.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
**** I really love Magnus; everything about the character appeals to me. I **_absolutely adore_** a character that is fun and sassy and a bit over the top, but still strong and intelligent, and fully capable of defending themselves, should the need arise. This is how I am seeing him.  
_I have a feeling this is the perspective I'll use the most because he is my favorite._  
**Once Again, I love doing speeches with him, so there'll be a lot**

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

*** Simon, right now, is basically an overly excitable puppy, impersonating a cop. I really want him to grow and mature throughout this- but not so much that he loses the sweetness and charm. Also, I have him as pan because, well, with Raphael being Ace, to me, it seems like this would make Simon a bit more accepting towards Raphael.  
_I think I'm kind of afraid how into this series I'm going to get, because right now it seems that it's going to be pretty addicting_

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

** **_Okay, I lied, Raphael is totally becoming my favorite perspective to right from, I LOVE him!_** I want to keep Raphael as sarcastic and deadpan as I can to offset Simon and Magnus. He is going to be fairly confident, and is a smooth, charming flirt. I really like when you find asexual characters that aren't played as _afraid_ or _overly confused_ by sex, just personally uninterested. I **_adore_** the idea that, while not sexually attracted to others, Raphael knows his own appeal and the effect he can have on others and uses it to his advantage from time to time. I have him as almost unusually intimidating (I love this cause he is the shortest of all the main cast) and manipulative, but I kind of really like it ( and of course, he isn’t like that with Simon)  
_Geez, I'm not even two stories into this and I'm already obsessed, this is not good! (Okay, it is, it **totally** is, I love it)_

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

* Alec is the one I'm least sure about. I know he is going to be serious and kind of uptight. I know he won't buy for a second that Magnus is Psychic, but he may be too stubborn to admit that Magnus was telling the truth about how he was actually putting the things together. I think he is going to be a bit intimated and threatened by Magnus' detective skills when he really starts to see them at work, kind of like Shawn/Lassie, but I don't think he'll be quite as dismissive of them as Lassie was. I think he is definitely going to of been interested in Magnus, but is unwilling to get involved with someone from work after his recent break up. ** _(Damn you Dax, you really did ruin everything!)_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

** Other Characters that Will Show up: **

**Clary** runs an Apothecary / Wicca/Occult type shop, She is one of Magnus’ best friends

 **Jace** is An actor, he plays a cop on TV and regularly bugs his brother for character advice

 **Isabelle** Is the Medical Examiner, she is awesome and her and Magnus get along like a house on fire

 **Max** is alive and a teenager, _that is enough_

**Eventual Pairings:**

_Honestly, I don’t really do straight pairings much. It just seems so tired after years of that being nearly all you ever see in media, therefore, everyone- **at least all those I actually like** \- are generally going to be  gay/bi/pan/ace exc._

Clary/Izzy

Jace/Melorn

I’m thinking he’ll be like a hippy type person, and doesn’t have a TV

 _Way more with **Simon/Raphael** , because I really adore the characters_  

So, here’s the thing, Magnus and Alec are going to take a while to actually get together…

Alec is His strongest ally in the department and, once they get to know each other they work really well together; Magnus doesn’t want to risk that for a chance at a relationship with Alec, he hasn’t had the best of luck with relationships and if it goes bad, it may be the end of his chance with the department.

On the other hand, Alec, at first, just can’t believe Magnus would be interested in him because, he feels, he is just WAY out of his league. He also really values their working relationship, as well as the friendship that is developing, and doesn’t want to throw that away by pursuing, what, he sees, as an unattainable crush…

Yeah, so they both have some work to do before we actually get them together, but I have a way to hold us over…

Basically my idea is, by the time they are together, they aren’t just crushing on one-another,  they aren’t just attracted to each other, they are actually totally in love. I really like this better than them just acting on their initial attraction right away. Plus I hate it in stories when the couple is at the I love you stage and it’s like, “dude, you met five pages ago…” It just doesn’t seem real to me. The love at first sight thing seems really romantic, but, to me it just kinda comes off as false; I can see attraction at first sight, being amazed by a person, even infatuation, but love, real love, I think that takes time…

 

I intend to basically throw every cliché, get together excuse for close calls or kisses at them that I can- So, yeah they won’t actually be together, but there’ll probably end up with at least one kiss or somewhat compromising position per episode,  because I like them, but I kinda want to torment them a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, It's actually complete, well this episode anyways  
>  I'm sure I have A LOT more to come!  
>  Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and all of it!  
>  This is actually just the second story I've ever written and the response has been just amazing.  
> 
> 
> ***Series Update****
> 
> _***Okay, so this was the VERY beginning of my series; I HAD intended to pretty much follow Psych, only basically inserting the Shadowhunters cast just with a bit of whatever my mind ran away with…_
> 
> **_My mind ran away with a LOT…_ **
> 
> _As I add this note I am now on my 6 th full length story in the series and it has apparently taken on a life of its own_
> 
> _I really love how this is going **, I have no idea where 90% of it came from** , but I love it._
> 
> _I intended to kind of put a bit of everything into this series, and I think I’m doing that pretty well so far…_
> 
> _I wanted it to be a mix to keep it interesting;_
> 
> _Humor and fluff are really my strong suit and I tend to lean into those (every story will have a fair bit of these, no matter what)_
> 
> _I also love case fics and an actual mystery so I am really trying to keep those interesting_
> 
> _In addition to that I have been trying to add more Action and a bit of angst, just to balance everything out…_
> 
> _Also I really like coming up with Original Characters, and some of them seem to stay around_
> 
> _Lastly, when I have to come up with a name for a new character I make a game of it by finding names with funny/important meanings… Sometimes they’ll be descriptive/indicative of something about the character, others they may just make me laugh, and some may be for irony’s sake…_
> 
> _All entertaining though…_
> 
> _It is a lot…But it kinda seems to work,_
> 
> _At least for me_
> 
> _Enjoy!_
> 
> Thank you guys SO Much!


End file.
